theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wood You Did It?
My sixty-seventh fanfiction. I hope you guys really enjoy this one. Happy reading. Plot (It's a very early Saturday in Royal Woods as the sun risen up in the sky. Birds are chirping in the air and flowers are blooming in the grass) BIRD: Chirp. Chirp. (The bird flew above the screen as it transit to the Loud residence where everyone is asleep in their rooms while Luna is in the bathroom, taking a shower. It cuts to Luan and Luna's room, Luan is sleeping peacefully in her bed. She wakes up, yawning loudly) LUAN: What a great night sleep! (Luan hops out of bed and stretches. She walks to her closet to put on her bunny slippers and bathrobe, Luan then hears screaming, she opens her window to find Mr. Grouse, in his bathrobe, is near his mailbox) MR. GROUSE: LOUD!! I'm soaking wet! LUAN: Sorry, Mr. Grouse! Wet's up? (laughs) (Luan closes her window and heads outside of her room to see everyone's doors are closed, she see's Lincoln's exiting out of his room, yawning. He walks up to Luan, he trips himself and ends up crashing onto Luan) LUAN: Are you alright? LINCOLN: I'm good. Sorry about that. LUAN: No problem. (Luan got up on her feet, she helps Lincoln up on his feet) LINCOLN: Good morning, Luan. LUAN: Good morning, little brother. (rubs her brother's arm) Orange you glad is Saturday? (laughs) LINCOLN: (chuckles) Yeah, it is. (Luan and Lincoln shares a high five as the latter heads to downstairs. Luan then gets hit by a plastic dart on the top of her forehead. Three more darts were fired at Luan, who ducks in time. It shows Lola is running with a toy dart gun as Lana chases Lola with a toy dart gun of her own) LANA: Get back here, cowlick! LOLA: In your dreams, pigtails! (Lola then runs to the bathroom with her dart gun. Lana proceeds to run after Lola, but Luan's hand stops her) LUAN: Lana, hand it over. (Lana hands Luan her dart gun, thinking she's confiscating it. Luan then stands on one knee holding it gunpoint) LUAN: You have to yell at your target before you fire at her. You'll lose the element of surprise. Stay right here. (Luan sneakily opens the bathroom door to see Lola is flossing her teeth. Luan whispers something to Lana's ear. Lana smiles and nods at Luan) LANA: Hey, crown face! (Lola turns her head to Lana, she fires two darts into the gaps of where Lola's two missing front teeth are. Lana laughs as she high fives Luan) LANA: I got her! LUAN: Nice shot! LOLA: (enraged) You're so dead! LANA: (shocked) I gotta go! (Lana runs away while Lola gives chase. Luan shrugs her shoulders and she see's Leni is getting attacked on Cliff) LUAN: (gasps) Cliff! No! (Luan runs up to Leni and tries to tear Cliff off of Leni's hair. She successfully removes Cliff from Leni's hair. Leni see's her hair is messed up due to Cliff's scratching) LENI: (screams) I'm a horrible monster! (Leni then runs to her room, Luan sets Cliff down on the floor) LUAN: You got to be kitten me! (laughs) But seriously, bad kitty! Go to your litter box! (Cliff then goes to his litter box downstairs. Luan head downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Once it's finished, Luan pours coffee in a mug and drinks it) LUAN: (sighs) That's some good joe. (Lynn Sr. then walks in the kitchen with a mug of coffee) LUAN: Morning, Dad! LYNN SR: Good morning, sweetheart! Can you be a dear, and give me some sugar for my coffee? LUAN: Sure thing! (Luan then snickers quietly as she walks to the cabinet to get the sugar. What Lynn Sr. didn't know is that Luan actually grab the salt instead) LUAN: (to herself) This is gonna be so funny. (to Lynn Sr.) Here you go! LYNN SR: Thanks, honey! (Lynn Sr. sprinkles a little salt into his coffee, Luan is trying her hardest to hold her laughter in. Lynn Sr. spits out his coffee) LYNN SR: This coffee taste weird! (Luan ends up breaking down laughing, Lynn Sr. looks at the container and realizes that is salt) LYNN SR: Huh. I guess I've got as-salted by my daughter. (chuckles) LUAN: (laughing) Good one, Dad. LYNN SR: I guess you got me there. (Lynn Sr. then walks out of the kitchen, Luan finishes her coffee as she walks back upstairs to her room) LUAN: (happy) Man, this morning has been so amazing! There's nothing that can ever ruin it-- (screams) Oh no!! (Luan looks on the floor near feet to find her dummy, Mr. Coconuts, is broken. She picks him up as his left arm falls off) LUAN: (now in tears) Who did this to you?! MR. COCONUTS: (coughs) Luan... I dunno who did this to me... but I'm now in a wooden grave right now. LUAN: (voices break) No! No, no, no! You can't be broken! '' ''MR. COCONUTS: Luan... stay strong for me... find who did this, and tell him/her that my cousin, Batty O' Bat, is coming to them. (coughs) LUAN: I promise, Mr. Coconuts. We were (choking up) soulmates. MR. COCONUTS: You're a good friend, Luan. (groans) (Luan cries in sorrow over Mr. Coconuts. Just then, Luna comes in the room after taking a shower) LUNA: What's with the waterworks, dude? (flicks hand) Ow, bogus splinter. (Luan's sorrow then turns to an enraged expression while she's facing Luna) LUAN: (indignant) House meeting. Now. FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER... (The siblings, sans Luan, are all gathered in the living room) LORI: I wonder what this meeting is about. LINCOLN: I hope this won't be long. I got important stuff to do. LYNN: And by "important stuff", does it evolve comic books? LINCOLN: Maybe. LOLA: I can't believe I have to waste my morning for this morning, I have to get ready for tomorrow. (lovestruck with hearts around her) Winston is taking me to the park. (After Lola said that, Luan then walks to the living room, standing in front of the T.V. with a calm expression on her face) LUAN: You may be wondering why I'd call you all here. LYNN: Yeah, Luan. I was doing my daily morning exercises. LORI: What is this meeting literally about? LUAN: Well, Lori, I'll tell you. (pulls out Mr. Coconuts, enraged) WHO?! DID?! THIS?! LENI: What happen? LUAN: (perturbed) What's it look like, you fool?! Mr. Coconuts is broken! LINCOLN: How he'd get broken, Luan? LUAN: That's for me to find out, and for you to fess up. Now which one of you did it? LOLA: I don't mean to point numbers, but... (points to Lincoln) Lincoln, why'd you break Mr. Coconuts?! LINCOLN: What?! Oh, no! You're not blaming me again this time! LOLA: Wipe those freckles off your face, it's obviously you, Lincoln! LINCOLN: How'd you know it's not any of you guys?! You guys could've done it too! LYNN: I told you I was exercising. LOLA: I was busy getting my beauty sleep. LUAN: He's right, Lola! I could be any of you guys as well! LINCOLN: Yeah, maybe it could be Luna. Her fog machine did damaged Mr. Coconuts' face before. LUNA: (shaking her fist threateningly at Lincoln) You wanna think on who you're accusing, bro? (Lincoln gulps in nervousness, Luna flicks her hand again) LUNA: Stupid splinter! LOLA: Maybe it was Lori. LORI: Um, not! I was busy texting my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! LYNN: (groans) Typical. LOLA: Wait a second! Lana, you play with wood all the time! It has to be you! LANA: I do play with wood, but it nothing to do with Mr. Coconuts! LISA: I was doing my latest experiment. LUCY: I couldn't do it. I know how you feel when someone mess with your soulmate. (It shows Lana is using Edwin as a butt scratcher, she notices Lucy is staring at her. Lana, nervous, gives Edwin back to Lucy) LUCY: Sigh. (Everyone then stares at Leni, the only one who didn't say anything) LENI: What's a dummy? (Everyone in the whole room facepalms in annoyance) LOLA: Okay, let's say it is Lori, and get out of here! LORI: You're not blaming me, Lola! (Everyone begins arguing on who was the one that broke Mr. Coconuts. Luan, fed up, walks away from the scene. She walks back into the scene with a whoopie cushion and an air tank, she pumps air into the whoopie cushion, making it much bigger. Once it inflates, Luan uses a pin and pops the whoopie cushion, scaring the other siblings into stop arguing) LUAN: (furious) ENOUGH!! I don't care which one of you guys did it! You're ALL suspects, and no one's leaving until the culprit is caught! (After Luan said that, she finds the entire living room to be vacant. Still furious, she flips the coffee table over as she storms off. Upstairs, Luan is in her room sitting on her bean bag chair looking at photos of her siblings) LUAN: Now, which one of you guys did it? (looks at Lola's photo) Is it our tattle tale princess? (looks at Lori's photo) Our crazed phone addict? (looks at Lisa's photo) Or our pint-sized scientist? (Luan screams in frustration as she kicks her bean bag chair away) LUAN: What am I gonna do? How I'm gonna catch the bandit who broke my puppet. (punches her fist in her palm) I know! I'll set up a trap using some of my old prank supplies! Yeah! FIVE MINUTES LATER (Luan then sets a rope with her door with a small hole. She turns her lights off, revealing red lazers around the floor) LUAN: Alright, wood smasher, let's see who you are. (pulls out a slingshot and a rock) (A figure then appears at Luan's door and gets caught by the rope in one of the legs, this also triggers an alarm) LUAN: A-ha! (Luan turns on the lights to reveal it is Lincoln that got caught in the trap, Luan runs to him, aiming her slingshot at Lincoln's head) LINCOLN: Luan, what the heck?! Get me down from here! LUAN: No way, man! How'd I know that you're not the culprit?! LINCOLN: I told everyone that it wasn't me! You even pointed out that there's more than one suspect! LUAN: True, but I'm not letting you go! LINCOLN: After you helped at Maggie's birthday, we became partners for your party business. LUAN: Not good enough! LINCOLN: I helped you gotten back into comedy after failing at The Chortle Portal. LUAN: (touched) That's sweet of you, (mad) but still no! LINCOLN: I've stopped every prank during your April Fools Day spree. LUAN: Okay. (Luan takes out a knife and cut the rope, releasing Lincoln and causing him to fall. He gets up on his feet) LINCOLN: Luan, this is crazy! I know you had Mr. Coconuts for a very long time, but you gotta calm down! LUAN: I'm sorry, little bro, but there's a culprit out there, and once I find her, I'm gonna take my rubber chicken and shove it right down her--! LINCOLN: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! LUAN: What? I was gonna say, "throat". LINCOLN: Oh, sorry. (Luan sighs in defeat as she sits on her bed, she then develop tears again. Lincoln, feeling bad for Luan, sits on the bed and comforts her older sister) LINCOLN: Luan, it'll be okay. I know how you feel. LUAN: You do? LINCOLN: Of course. One time, I was really little, Bun-Bun was ripped and I was feeling down too. LUAN: Oh yeah. I remember that time. I helped you find out who did it. LINCOLN: Yeah, it turns out that Charles was using him as a chew toy. LUAN: Yeah. Now I remembered. I stitched him up after Charles bit him. LINCOLN: It was a noble thing you did, Luan, and I love you for it. LUAN: (sniffs, happy) Thank you. (Luan and Lincoln then hug each other) LINCOLN: Don't worry, we'll find out who did it. LUAN: Yeah, but I still don't know who did it. (looks at the photos) I looked at these photos, but I can't find the suspect. LINCOLN: Well, what do you want me to do, Sherlock? LUAN: Sherlock? (excited) Lincoln, you're a genius! I can interrogate everyone until I can catch the bandit! (to Lincoln) And you'll be my assistant! LINCOLN: Assistant? No way. LUAN: How about partners? LINCOLN: I'm in. LUAN: Let's do this. But first, we need some costumes. LINCOLN: Why we need costumes? LUAN: You'll see. (shoves Lincoln out of his room) Meet me back in my room in fifteen minutes. FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER (Luan then walks out of her room, dressed up in attire similar to Sherlock Holmes. Lincoln steps out of his room, dressed up as Dr. Watson) LUAN: (squeals) There's my Dr. Watson. LINCOLN: I look ridiculous. Also, this suit is chaffing my neck. LUAN: C'mon, Watson. (winks at Lincoln) Let's catch a bandit. (In the attic, Lucy is writing another one of her poems. Suddenly, a flashlight shines in her face, making Lucy hiss) LUCY: What gives? LUAN: Lucy, the Duchess of Darkness, where were you at this morning? LUCY: I was digging holes in the backyard for my per funeral service. (It flashbacks to said incident where Lucy is digging up medium sized holes. I suggest you talk with Lana. I just saw her in the garage with a dozen planks of wood. (Lucy's watch then beep, she pulls out a schedule book and points to "Right Now" it says, "Pet Funeral at 11:30" on it) LUCY: Gasp. I gotta go. See ya. '' ''(Lucy then runs out of the house and hops on her bike to the cemetery) LUAN: That tomboy lying sneak! LINCOLN: Even if I'm not in my Ace Savvy costume, let's get that joker! (pulls out a different card) LUAN: Lincoln, that's a 3 of clubs. LINCOLN: (mad) Dang it! (In the backyard, Lana is using the planks of wood to build something next to the garage. She hammers the wood into place) LANA: (wipes the sweat off of her forehead) Okay, one more plank of wood, and it'll be complete. LUAN: A-ha! I knew it was you, Lana! LANA: What are you talking about, you guys? LINCOLN: Well, due to your love for building, we assume it was you. LANA: I love to use wood, but it has nothing to do with Mr. Coconuts. LUAN: What's your point? LANA: Well, I've been using the planks of wood to build this clubhouse for us. (Lans then pulls the tarp away to reveal the finished clubhouse, the two are in awestruck) LUAN: Okay, for a six-year-old, you have some amazing building skills. LANA: Handyman's code: you always build from scratch. (Back in Luan's room, Lincoln crosses off Lana and Lucy's photos with a red marker and Luan blowing bubbles by using a bubble pipe) LUAN: Okay, two siblings down, seven to go. So far, we've gotten nothing on the culprit. LINCOLN: Hmm, maybe Lori did do it. Remember you prank her by switching the shampoo with hair remover? LUAN: Yeah, I remembered. She might have did it for revene! LINCOLN: I'm gonna talk to her! (Lincoln then goes to interrogate Lori, but then a snap sound along with a stretch is heard. Lincoln then comes back, revealing Lori gave her brother an atomic wedgie) LUAN: What happened?! LINCOLN: Ow, she gave me an atomic wedgie! I suggest NOT to interrogate her! LUAN: She's not going away that easy! (Luan then runs to interrogate Lori herself. Another snap and stretch is heard, and a scream is heard. Luan then comes back with a wedgie of her own. Also, her pants are missing) LINCOLN: (blushes) What happened to your pants?! LUAN: She gave me a blast wedgie! Okay, you are right, she wasn't the culprit! (Luan then walks slowly as she moans in pain from every step. She crosses Lori's photo off with the marker. Rita comes in) RITA: Hey, kids, how's the search? LINCOLN: Not good, and painful. (Rita notices the kids underwear from their wedgies) RITA: Lemme guess, Lori gave each of you guys wedgies? LINCOLN AND LUAN: Mmm-hmm. RITA: (walks from the scene) LORI LOUD!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GIVING YOUR SIBLINGS WEDGIES?! LUAN: Okay, seven culprits remaining, Watson! Let's go! LINCOLN: Can we change out underwear first? LUAN: (in pain) Good call. (In the kitchen, Lincoln and Luan are interrogating Leni) LENI: Oh, are you guys interviewing me?! That's totes okay! My favorite color is turquoise and my favorite pattern is--! LUAN: That's it, I give up. She didn't do it. LINCOLN: Let's go. (Lincoln then crosses off Leni's photo, proving she's too dumb to have broken Mr. Coconuts. They then interrogate Lynn, who's laughing at Luan and Lincoln) LYNN: (laughing) Oh, man! You guys look ridiculous! '' ''LUAN: Listen here, Lynn. Was it or was it not you that broken my beloved puppet? LYNN: Pfft, no. It wasn't me. I was training this morning. '' ''(Lynn then pulls in a small T.V. and a remote. She plays the footage to show Lynn is doing push-ups and various other exercises) T.V. LYNN: Feel the burn! Now we're cooking with gas! (Lynn shuts off her T.V.) LYNN: It I were you, check everybody else. Also, search for clues. LUAN: Okay, Lynn. Thanks anyway. (In Luna and Luan's room, Luna is tuning her guitar but she gets trouble because of her splinter) LUNA: (annoyed) Man, this splinter is hurting my vibes. I can't tune my guitar. (In the hallway, Lincoln and Luan are walking around, Lincoln finds something near his foot) LINCOLN: What's this? LUAN: Whatcha find, Watson? LINCOLN: Well, Sherlock, I found this guitar pick. LUAN: (gasps) A clue! (Luan takes the guitar pick and puts it in a large plastic bag that says "Evidence" on it) LUAN: Let's keep going. '' ''(The two then goes to Lola's room to interrogate the tattle-tale princess) LINCOLN: Hey, Lola. We want to talk to you. LOLA: Ah, perfect! I just want to see you! (Lola pulls out two of her pegeant dresses out) LOLA: Which dress would be perfect for tomorrow?! This one, or this one? LINCOLN: Both dresses look exactly the same, Lola. LOLA: This is important, Linky! Tomorrow I have to look pretty for Winston1 LUAN: (pinces her hand on her face) Uggh, okay! The one on the left! LOLA: (confused) Really? It looks tacky. Maybe the one on the right is better. LUAN: Listen here, Lola. Did you break Mr. Coconuts? LOLA: No, no! I didn't break him! I swear! LUAN: Don't lie, you evil enchantress! '' ''LINCOLN: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back off, Luan. I think she's telling the truth. She always do her pegeat training in the morning. LOLA: Thanks, Linky. '' ''(Luan groans in annoyance as she and Lincoln exits the room. Luan notices a trail of thin pieces of wood) LUAN: What's all these small pieces of wood doing here? LINCOLN: It's in a trail, Luan. '' ''(Lincoln takes out a pair of pliers and picks up each thin piece of wood as the two follow the trail to Lisa's room) LINCOLN AND LUAN: The trail leads to Lisa's room! (Luan kicks down Lisa's door, shocking the four-year-old prodigy and wakes up the baby of the family) LISA: (aggravated) Can you two explain on kicking on my door, thus rudely interrupting my weekly experiments, and for disturbing our youngest sibling of her nap time. (Lily is about to cry. Luan, not wanting to upset her baby sibling, picks her up and tickles Lily's chin, making her laugh) LUAN: Sorry, Lisa. I found these pieces of wood that is in a trail that leads to your room. LISA: Is this culminating with your wooden puppet, Luan? LINCOLN: Yes. It does. LISA: My involvement towards your accusation is false. (steps aside to show a beaker spewing out sparkles) I'm on the brink of a major discovery! LUAN: Dang it. (to Lily) Did you do it, Lily? LILY: Goo Goo Baa Baa Poo Poo Tee Tee Ba Ba. LINCOLN: What did she say? LUAN: She said, "No, I didn't break Mr. Coconuts. No, I didn't do anything to my tuff of hair. No, I don't need a diaper change". '' ''(Back in Luan's room, Luan is polishing her magnifying glass while Lincoln crosses off the photos of Lynn, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. Lincoln then notices his photo is there too. He looks at Luan to make sure she's distracted, he crosses his photo off too) LINCOLN: (gasps) Egad! LUAN: What is it, little bro?! LINCOLN: There's only one photo left! LUAN: Wait, what?! '' ''(Luan runs up to Lincoln as the latter gives the photo to the former. Lincoln slips on something and falls) LUAN: You okay? LINCOLN: Yeah, I slipped on this. '' ''(Lincoln pulls out a french horn from the floor, making Luan gasps in shock) LUAN: I can't believe it! Good work, my dear Watson! LINCOLN: You've taking this Sherlock thing too much. LUAN: I read all the books. I couldn't help myself. TWENTY MINUTES LATER... (A figure then walks upstairs. Her face isn't shown as she heads to her door. Inside Luan's room, Luan turns the lights off, revealing the red lazers from before. She walks up to Lincoln) LUAN: Okay, I've place the trap that you got in earlier. Now, when the culprit gets into the trap, turn on the lights and the culprit will be revealed. LINCOLN: Got it. (The figure then opens the door and a cage then drops from below, trapping the possible bandit) LUAN: Gotcha, you son of a gun! Lincoln, hit the lights! (Lincoln turns on the lights to reveal it's Luna in the cage as she's trying to get out of it) LUNA: Dude, get me out of this cage! LUAN: (slyly) Well, well, well. If it isn't Luna L. Loud. '' ''LUNA: Luan, you better get me out of this cage or else! ''LUAN: No! Why'd you break Mr. Coconuts?! '' ''LUNA: (to Luan) I don't know what are you talking about, Luan! (to Lincoln) And you, I expected better from you, Lincoln! '' '''''LUAN: (steps in front of Lincoln) Hey, leave him out of this! We know that you're the culprit! Confess! LUNA: I. Didn't. Do. It. Dude. LUAN: That's it! You leave me no choice! (Luan pulls out Luna's signature guitar and a pair of sharp scissors, making Luna gasp in shock) LUNA: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay! I'll tell you! Just let me out of this cage, and don't cut the strings off of my guitar! '' ''(Luan then picks the lock with a bobby pin, freeing Luna. She cradles her guitar like a baby) LUNA: Okay, I tell you. It was last night when we're all getting ready for bed. FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT (The siblings are all getting for bed. Luan then heads to the bathroom for a shower while Luna is in her room, chaning into her PJs) LUNA: Okay, time to shred. PAST LUNA: Right after you went to take a shower, I begin to shred on my guitar. (Luna then shreds on her guitar with her bass amp cranked up to the max. She then climbs up her top of the bunk bed) LUNA: STAGE DIVE!! PAST LUNA: I stage dive off of the top bunk, and I crashed on something wooden. LUNA: (gets up) Ow! My hand! '' ''(Luna gets up on her feet and find her hand is covered in splinters) LUNA: Boo! I got wicked splinters! (picks one out) Owie! (Luna looks at the ground to see Mr. Coconuts is broken) LUNA: (in her mind) Oh no! Mr. Coconuts! Luan'd be devastated! PAST LUNA: I knew you'd be saddened at Mr. Coconuts, so I hid him far from your bed. (Luna, not thinking of a good idea, sets Luan far away from Luan's bed and placed him next to her french horn. At that exact moment, Luan comes in the room after her shower) LUAN: Man, Luna, you're acting kind of weird. LUNA: (nervous) Weird? I'm not weird, you're weird! Good night! (Luna then hops up to her bunk and went to sleep. Luan shrugs as she changes into her PJs and went to sleep) BACK TO THE PRESENT LUNA: And that's everything, dude. LINCOLN: So that explains her constant splinters, and the trail of wood in the hallway. LUNA: (sighs) I'd unserstand if you hate me now. I'm really sorry. LUAN: (puts her hand on Luna's shoulder) Luna, it's okay. LUNA: You're not mad, dude? LUAN: No, all I cared that you were honest, Luna. '' ''LUNA: So, we're cool? LUAN: Cool as ice. (laughs) (Luan and Luna then share a hug with each other) LUAN: Seriously, you're gonna pay. LUNA: (sulks in fear) No, no! Please don't prank me mercifully! LUAN: I'm not gonna do that. (quietly to herself) Even if I wanted to do it. (normally) I mean you're gonna pay in money for fixing Mr. Coconuts. LUNA: Okay, dude. '' ''(Luna then takes out some money and gives it to Luan) LUAN: Thank you. (with a bat) (Luna is about to head out the door, but Luan stopped her) LUAN: Hold up. There's one more thing I want you to do for me. LUNA: Okay, dude. THE NEXT MORNING (In Luan's room, Luan and Lincoln, in their PJs, are playing with each other while they sit on Luan's bed. Luan is playing with a repaired Mr. Coconuts while Lincoln is playing with Bun-Bun) LUAN: (as Mr. Coconuts) I dunno what's the big deal is. I just went to cut down one tree. LINCOLN: (as Bun-Bun) Yes, but it's every day. Be soft like me. '' ''LUAN: (as Mr. Coconuts) "Wood" I do it? It was nice "gnawing" you, Bun-Bun. LINCOLN: (as Bun-Bun) Well, you were the "bunniest" person I know. I'll "hop" to it. (Luan and Lincoln shares a laugh) LINCOLN: It's great to have you and Mr. Coconuts back, Luan. LUAN: Thanks, Lincoln. (she holds hand with Lincoln) Foe everything. LINCOLN: Hey, if you're happy, then I'm happy. (Luan then embraces Lincoln in a hug, he hugs her back) LINCOLN: I wonder how Luna's doing. LUAN: No worries, little brother. I think she's suffering right now. (In the garage, Luna is writing down something while Lisa is watching her) LUNA: Man, I can't believe Luan is making me writing her 10,000 music puns for her. LISA: Keep writing, Luna. You're up to joke #375. (Luna groans in annoyance. It cuts back to Luan and Lincoln) LUAN: I also gotten Lori back for those wedgies she gave us. I call it, "The Shocking Twister". (In Lori's room, she is sleeping in her bed when someone tickles her face and wakes her up) LORI: Huh? oh, not this again, Lana. I told you, no boots in the bed--'' ''(Lori then pulls her blanket to see two electric eels in her bed, shocking the eldest sibling) LORI: Uh oh. (The eels each then wrap around Lori's legs, electrocuting her and causing her to roll off her bed and fall on the floor) '''''LORI: Ow. (It cuts back to Lincoln and Luan) LINCOLN: What is The Shocking Twister? LUAN: I electrocuted her with eels. LINCOLN: That's shocking! LUAN: (laughs) Good one, Linc! (The two then hear Leni's screaming from outside of the room) LINCOLN: That sounds like Leni! LUAN: Let's go! (The two of them runs to Leni's room to see her holding a ripped dress) LUAN: What's wrong? LENI: I just worked on this dress, and now it's ripped! Who did this? LINCOLN: Oh, no. LUAN: Don't worry, Leni! (Luan then grabs Lincoln and they twirl around, they stop to reveal them in their Sherlock Holmes get up again) LUAN: We're on the case! LINCOLN: (annoyed) Here we go again. MEANWHILE AT THE PARK (The park, day. Lola and Winston are sitting on a bench together, eating ice cream. Lola has a bandage on her cheek) WINSTON: I pray tell, Lola. How'd you get those bandages on your face? (Lola then flashbacks to an incident where Lola is trying to get rid of a bee in her room) LOLA: Stupid bee! Get out of here! (Lola misses the bee and the bee stings Lola's face, making her scream. It cuts back to the present) LOLA: Um, I got a splinter. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Luan Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions